Reality De los Titanes
by Starfire Queen
Summary: Chico Bestia comete la peor tontería ... Hasta ahora y arrastra a los Titanes a un reality show sobre los Titanes , ahora su intimidad esta siendo invadida por miles de cámaras , una comedia divertida pero con unas cuantas intimidades Lemmon suaves ... Por ahora
1. Chapter 1

**Solo Para Parejas**

La vida de los Titanes estaba aburrida , rutinaria pero muy aburrida , Chico Bestia como siempre echado haciendo zapping con el control del televisor pero cuando ve algo bueno decide tomar el teléfono y sale corriendo de la torre , mientras los Titanes seguían perdiendo el tiempo , cuando vuelve todos se quedan sorprendido al ver como las cámaras entraron

— **¿ Chico Bestia ? ¿ Que hacen estas cámaras aquí ?** — Robin deja las barajas sobre la mesa mientras que los trabajadores instalaban las cámaras

— **Esto Titanes es el nuevo reality Show del 2016 " Gran Titan "** — Los Titanes lo miran de manera inexpresiva -_- como siempre lo miran cuando hace una estupidez así — **¿ Que ? ¿ Saben cuantas personas han querido saber mas de nosotros y no tienen oportunidad ?** —

— **Chico Bestia , de todas las tonterías que haz hecho ... Esta esta en algún lugar de el medio** — Los productores tomaron a los Titanes para tomarle fotos y llevarlos a un cuarto donde era un confesionario

— **Bueno muchachos , ustedes 8 serán las nuevas estrellas de mi programa** — El productor de un elegante traje negro con una boina roja y un megáfono — **Bien , ahora se harán los reality pero en grupos de a dos** —

— **Espera patética forma de vida a base de carbono** — El de ojos dorados se suelta del agarre del productor mientras que este trataba de sujetarlo — **No pienso participar en tu circo de idiotas** —

— **¿** **Este es el loco liberal de que me hablaste tanto ?** — Todos miran a chico Bestia quien sostenía una sonrisa en su cara — **En fin , escucha chico , a las chicas les gusta ver a los jovenes asi como tu ¿ Que tipo de tintura usas para teñirte ?** —

— **No uso tintura , mi pelo es plateado así** —

— **Excelente ...¿ Donde consigues esos lentes de contactos para que se vean dorados** — El guardián estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Raven lo detiene — **Eso , tu la chica de la capa azul ... Mira ese chico se detuvo , es como la bella y la bestia** —

— **¡¿ Bestia ?! ¡ Insolente mortal !** —

— **Vamos viejo , no te enojes** — Cyborg le golpea con una palmada en la espalda — **Quizás esto sea divertido** — El de brazo de maquina se acerca a las cámaras para que lo enfoquen — **Bueno soy Cyborg y soy la ingeniería en este equipo de los Titanes ...** —

— **Esperen ¿ Quien es su líder ?** — Chico Bestia manda a Robin delante de las cámaras — **Mucho gusto , ahora bien ustedes son 7 , Que comience el juego** —

— **Ah pues , me llamo Robin , tengo 17 años y soy el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes** —

— **Yo soy Ciborg soy el segundo en unirse a los Titanes , soy el ingeniero del equipo y me gusta la pizza y los vídeo juegos ...** —

— **Me llamo Koriand'r pero mis amigos me llaman StarFire y soy de Tamaran** —

— **Bueno yo soy el Chico Bestia , pero las chicas me dicen el guapo del equipo o el tipo gracioso ...** —

— **Buenos días , mi nombre es Raven ...** —

— **Hola a todos en américa , me llaman Terra y si lo preguntan si , soy rubia natural ;)** —

— **Soy Bock'Sarha y fui el ultimo en unirme al grupo ...** —

Las cámaras cortaron las escenas — **Bueno damas y caballeros estos son los 8 participantes , mientras cada uno de ellos es especial en algo y a partir del próximo episodio** — Los productores estaban poniendo cámaras por todos lados , Chico Bestia firmaba contratos y contratos

— **Bueno ¿ Son todos los contratos verdad ?** — Chico Bestia estaba feliz por lo que pasaba pero los Titanes le hacen frente con cara de pocos amigos — **Oigan , saldremos en televisión** —

— **Chico Bestia , todas las noches salimos en televisión** — Robin veía como le tomaban fotografías a Starfire — **Pero esto es el colmo** —

— **Robin tiene razón cabeza hueca , este es otro proyecto que se te saldrá de las manos** — Uno de los asistentes se acerca para tomar a Raven de la cara y moverla a varios ángulos — **No creo que ninguno de nosotros se preste para esto** —

— **Oye Rav quizás sea divertido** — Terra estaba presenciando como las cámaras las enfocaban — **Ademas ser famosa es el sueño de toda chica** —

— **El mio no** —

— **Bueno quizás solo de las chicas lindas** — Raven levanta su mano y expulsa una gran cantidad de energía dando contra Terra quien tenia la almohada del sofá en su cara — **¿ Cuando te relajaras ?** —

— **Cuando este sola y en paz** —

Terra toma la almohada y se la lanza a Raven en la nuca — **Entonces ven enséñame que tienes** — Las dos se lanzaron a almohadazos mientras que las cámaras filmaban todo pero los demás se perdieron en el ocio , dormir , cocinar , jugar vídeo juegos y escuchar música — **Oigan se perdieron la mejor parte** — Los Titanes miran a Terra pero vuelven la mirada ignorando a la de cabellos rubios — **Parecen unas momias** **—**

 **— ¿ Por que no vamos mejor por una pizza ?** — El lider se quita los auriculares para ver que su equipo estaba flojo y sin nada que hacer , las cámaras siguieron a los Titanes a la pizzeria para ver a los heroes sentados

— **¿ Que tal una de aceitunas negras y hongos ?** —

Cyborg deja el menú en la mesa mientras veía a sus amigos — **¿ Que tal si pedimos la super colosa de carne ?** —

— **No comeré carne , mejor una de 7 quesos con espinaca** —

— **Prefiero doble queso y doble anchoas** — Terra deja su celular para ver que su equipo la mira — **¿ Que ? Es buena eleccion , ahora si se van a quejar por ese pequeño detalle** —

— **¿ Pequeño detalle ? Si a ti te gusta que la boca te apeste no es mi problema , una de jamón y queso** —

— **¿ Podemos pedir algo en nombre de las lunas de Antauri ?** — Starfire vio como como el banco era robado mientras que los Titanes dejaron las flojeras y salieron a la acción

— **Titanes ataquen** — Las camaras salieron , mientras que 4 de ellos volaban , uno en la moto R , el otro en el auto T y una se deslizaba en una roca , al llegar al banco para ver salir a los hombres armados con cargas de dinero en su camión , ellos tomaron sus armas y abrieron fuego , la de ojos violeta y el de ojos dorados cubren al equipo , Starfire y Robin salen por encima del campo de fuerza mientras que Chico Bestia y Cyborg combinaban para derribar a los delincuentes , Terra usa sus poderes para dejarlos inmóviles — **Buen trabajo Titanes** —

— **Eso es ... Eso es los dividiremos en equipos de a dos para el programa** —

 **Continuara**


	2. El Confesionario

**El Confesionario**

Los Titanes estaban en frente de las cámaras pero los 7 Titanes estaban siendo fotografiados para el reality mientras que los ciudadanos les aplaudían

— **Aquí lo tienen damas y caballeros , estos super humanos están protegiendo Jump** **City** — Las cámaras fueron a comerciales — **Esperen , ustedes son 7 nos hace falta uno mas** — Chico Bestia se pone delante del ejecutivo

— **Tenemos una mascota Sedita** — Todos miran al de piel verde que nota las miradas de sus compañeros — **¿ Que ? Es cierto tenemos una oruga** —

— **No es cierto** — El ejecutivo se rasca el mentón lentamente — **Eso me gusta** — Los Titanes se golpean la frente con su mano — **Ahora bien volvemos** — Los Titanes se sientan en el parque para tratar de comer algo mientras que las cámaras no los dejaban en paz — **Dime muchacho ¿ Que te hizo crear los Jóvenes Titanes ?** — Robin deja su hamburguesa mientras que los demás comían

— **En realidad no me inspiro nada , solo paso** — Robin toma una soda y le da unos sorbos mientras que los demás comían — **Ellos son mas que compañeros , son amigos** —

— **Entiendo** — Las cámaras ven que la de los ojos violetas estaba muy mimosa con su pareja debajo de un árbol — **Cámaras por favor ... a los enamorados** — Bock'Sarha y Raven se estaban besando hasta que las cámaras se acercan para romper el encanto — **Disculpen , no quiero mostrar eso , a las chicas hay que darle una esperanza** — Los chicos se separan mientras que se tragaban las frustraciones — **Dime ... Traven** —

— **Me llamo Raven** —

— **Como sea** — Las cámaras la enfocan mientras que Raven estaba irritada — **Dime ¿ Por que tienes ese tono tan ... color cadáver ?** —

— **Por que soy la hija de una hechicera y un demonio** — Los camarografos quedan asustados — **¿ Que ?** —

— **¿ Que edad tienes muchacha ?** —

— **Tengo 19 años de edad** — La joven se cubre la cabeza con su capa mientras que El ser de ojos dorados era enfocado cargando su cabeza en el árbol

— **Dime ¿ que edad tienes chico ?** — El ser voltea con su mirada fría y asesina que acostumbra mientras los demás productores tragaban saliva — **Solo responde y te dejaremos solo** —

— **500 Mil años** —

— **No , es enserio** — La mirada del ser de ojos dorados aprieta sus puños pero ellos sacan las cámaras para enfocar a Chico Bestia — **Dime ¿ quien es tu mejor amigo en el mundo ?** —

— **Sin dudas Cyborg** — Los dos estaban comiendo papas fritas mientras bebían gaseosa — **Es mas no las pasamos salvando personas , ayudando a desposeídos y...** —

— **Disculpa pero en ningún momento haces algo de eso** — Raven rompe el relato de Chico Bestia quien queda con los brazos colgados y las orejas agachadas — **Disculpa mi franqueza pero te las pasas comiendo comida chatarra , leyendo historietas y jugando vídeo juegos** —

— **¿ Por que siempre arruinas todo " Reina de la rareza " ?** — Los Titanes comienzan a discutir pero las cámaras tomando las escenas , Chico Bestia mostraba el espectáculo a todos los televidentes

— **Tranquilo Titanes** — Robin trata de sofocar el conflicto mientras que Starfire estaba siendo enfocada con Terra quienes sonreían

— **Ahora vamos con las bellezas de Jump City** — Las dos estaban sentada sonriendo con las piernas juntas y modelando para la cámara — **Digame ¿ De donde es señorita Terra ?** —

— **Soy de Markovia** — Ella sonreía mientras tomaba su cabello entre sus manos — **A decir verdad me consideraron una de las chicas mas hermosas en mi país ;)** —

— **Si , Terra es muy hermosa , igual que cada persona de esta hermosa ciudad** — Starfire estaba siendo fotografiada mientras que los flashes la iluminaban

— **Dicen que Starfire es una princesa y una femem fatale** — La princesa se sonroja mientras los alagos sonaban en sus oídos — **¿ De que planeta viene princesa ?** —

— **Vengo de un planeta llamado Tamaran** — Ella posa para otra fotografía mas — **Ahora formo parte de los Jóvenes Titanes** —

— **¿ De donde viene tu Super Fuerza** **?** —

Starfire comienza a ver sus manos — **A decir verdad mi fuerza ya es de nacimiento pero con los rayos ultra violeta mi fuerza , velocidad y reflejos aumentan** —

— **¿** **Como si fueras SuperMan ?** — Mientras que las preguntas sonaban , una explosión saca a relucir los ojos verdes de Starfire que se vuelven a brillar por los fuegos estelares — **¿ Un contrincante enemigo ? Sigan filmando** —

La colmena estaba asaltando una joyería mientras que los Titanes hacían acto de presencia — **Bueno Titanes terminaremos el día con el plato fuerte** —

— **Vaya pero si son los Titanes** — Gizmo hace que su mochila saque unas patas de robot , Jinx se eleva , Mamut sale corriendo para atropellar a los Titanes , Robin salta colocando explosivos plásticos en la cara del gigante haciendo que explote , Raven forcejeaba con Jinx , Cybog y Chico Bestia peleaban contra Gyzmo , Billy múltiple rodea a Starfire y Terra mientras que el ojo lanzaba rayos para derribar al guardián — **¡ Titanes Ataquen !** — El de antifaz le hace señas al de ojos dorados y embiste a Mamut lanzando al gigante contra el enano aplastando la maquinaria , Raven desaparece detrás de Jinx y los rayos de Starfire la golpean dejándola aturdida

— **Esto es increíble** — Las cámaras tomaron todo pero una vez arrestado la colmena , llegan a la torre para ser reunidos en un cuarto construido especialmente para una sola persona — **Se estarán preguntado ¿ Que es este cuarto verdad que si ?** —

— **No —** Se escucho de los seis Titanes

— **Vamos amigos pongan un poco de onda para ayudar a las cámaras** — Chico Bestia firma el ultimo contrato para ver que era un asiento con una cámara

— **Esto es un confesionario** — Los Titanes lo miraron como si nada el rincón — **Aquí vendrán a confesar su mas oscuros secretos y deseos ... Sin censura** —

— **¿** **Es broma ?** — Robin es empujado al confesionario mientras que se sentaba delante de la cámara — **A pues ... Me gusta Don dyabo y mi canción favorita es " El juego de la vida "** —

— **¿ Es todo ?** —

— **Si** — Ellos le hacen seña a Robin para que siga relatando pero no se le ocurria nada — **Pues una cosa es que me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos pero hay veces que prefiero ver una pelicula yo solo , como por ejemplo cuando fui a ver " Rápido y Furioso 7 " Mis amigos no querían verla pero fui yo y ese Vin Diesel es un buen actor** —

— **Sigue hablando** — Los productores le hacían seña para que siguiera hablando — **Anda la gente quiere saber mas de ti ¿ Por que no te quitas el antifaz ?** —

— **Esa es una interesante historia** — Mientras Robin estaban contando su historia Chico Bestia leía las criticas del reality Show viendo que era el programa mas visto en Jump City y en todo américa

 **Continuara**


	3. Las Reglas del Show

**Las Reglas del Show**

Los Titanes estaban esperando en la sala esperando que Robin salga quien es perseguido por las cámaras — Solo una vez héroe y te dejaremos en paz —

— Ya les dije que no —

— Esto es todo Jump City y todo américa , el chico mas fuerte y valiente de los Titanes se rehúsa a quitarse el antifaz — Las cámaras enfocan a Starfire quien estaba sentada leyendo un libro — Dime Starfire ¿ Que libro estas leyendo ? —

— Amor en el amanecer — Todas las cámaras la enfocan para cubrir cada rastro — Eh entendido que las mujeres terrestres les gusta leer estos libros y no las culpo estan llena de sueños y esperanza para el futuro ... — Ella abre los ojos para ver como las cámaras seguían a Raven quien estaba meditando — Chico bestia ¿ Por que esos hombres cambian de parecer ? —

— Ellos son ejecutivos Star , solo les interesa lo nuevo y novedoso —

— Eso explica por que tus amigos con traje no te filman — El de piel verde voltea a la masa de tela blanca que estaba sentado en frente de la ventana con los ojos cerrados — Ustedes los humanos son muy volubles —

— ¿ Acaso crees que sabes todo ? —

— Se mas que tu miserable existencia ... Incluso tu muerte humano —

Las cámaras se acercaron a ver a los dos Titanes quienes estaban en su enfrentamiento — Ahi lo tienes Jump City , esto se esta poniendo caliente — Los dos ven a las cámaras mientras que los directores le hacían seña para que siguiera lo que Chico Bestia acepta

— Pues para tu información no lo sabes todo , para que lo sepas venimos salvando esta ciudad antes de que tu llegaras a este planeta —

— Chico bestia no te das cuenta de que nos están usando para divertir a los demás — El ser de ojos dorados se levanta y se mete en el pasillo — No participare en esas absurdas bagatelas —

— Y la próxima vez te va peor — El de piel verde se estira mientras las cámaras lo filmaban — Alguien debe poner a raya a estos insubordinados —

— ¿ Estas consciente de que desafiaste a un ser que destruye universos ? —

— Alguien debe hacerlo , no me enorgullece hacerlo pero es necesario para que las cosas no se salgan de control — Los camarografos miraban al de piel verde que presumía delante de las cámaras mientras que las luces lo iluminaban

— ¿ Y es difícil convivir con los héroes ? —

— Obviamente no es fácil — El se sienta mientras que tomaba un vaso de agua — Verán ellos siempre son irresponsables , son un poco ruidosos y no se controlan en cuanto a la forma de vida de un adolescente normal — El de piel verde ve como las cámaras lo rodeaban — Muchas veces Robin es excesivo pasándose con las ordenes , Starfire cree que todo el mundo es un arcoiris ... Creo que el aire de la tierra le hace daño — Los ejecutivos grababan todo lo que decían sin perderse nada

— ¿ Que mas ? Dinos mas —

— Bueno , Starfire cocina horrible , es muy sentimental ... Recuerdo una vez que habíamos limpiado la torre y una araña aparece delante de ella — El de piel verde comienza a reír mientras las cámaras lo inundaban — Ella ... ella destruyo el techo de la torre para matar a una araña pero ella no logra matarla por lo que salio corriendo a la planta baja — El se moría de risa mientras que las cámaras habían grabado todo — Tengo varias historias así —

— Cuéntanos todos — Las cámaras habían filmado todo mientras que Raven estaba en su cuarto y ve una cámara que entra mientras ella meditaba — Disculpe señorita pero podía hablar con nosotros —

— No — Raven voltea para darles la espalda pero las cámaras la vuelven a enfocar de frente — Puedo entender que sus instintos de sacar información es muy estable pero no diré nada —

— Ok solo responde nuestras preguntas de tu personalidad —

— Solo una pregunta —

— Gracias muchas gracias — Los micrófonos y las cámaras entraron a su cuarto mientras las luces las segaban momentáneamente — Bueno estamos listos —

— Creo que es un poco exagerado tantas luces — Ella se frota los ojos para abrir solo el ojo derecho — ¿ Es necesario tantas luces ? — Antes de que Raven abriera la boca una luz blanca los deja ciego para ver que ella no estaba y cuando Raven abre los ojos ve un destello y una piel blanca como la nieve — Tardaste mucho guapo —

— Ese idiota nos esta poniendo en ridículo — El ser de ojos dorados se cruza de brazos mientras se sentaba en el suelo lejos de la torre — Si tuviera una oportunidad para hacerlo pedazos lo haría —

— Escucha guapo , trae a los titanes salvo a Chico Bestia para que solucionemos este problema — El de toga blanca mueve su bastón de un lado a otro para que las luces traigan a los demás titanes — Ya sabemos por que todos estamos aquí —

— No ¿ Por que ? — Pregunta de manera infantil — ¿ Acaso nos trajiste para que te ayudemos en algo ? —

— Obviamente si — El ser de ojos dorados estaba sentado sobre una piedra mientras que se cruzaba de brazos — Tenemos que sacar a esos tipos de nuestra torre —

— ¿ Por que siempre estas enojado ? — Todos miran a Starfire mientras que estaba sentada en el suelo — La idea de esto es que veamos nuestros errores y aciertos —

— Starfire ¿ acaso estas comprada ? — El se acerca a la cara de Starfire y comienza a oler su boca de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha — Te compraron con un pastel ¿ verdad ? —

— No ¿ como crees ? —

— Starfire ... No puedes engañarme — El ser se acerca mientras miraba esos ojos verdes esmeralda mientras le olía como el dulzor de aroma salia de su boca lentamente — Chocolate , vainilla , cerezas con ron ... Crema batida — Starfire estaba nerviosa mientras sudaba como siempre lo hace cuando el estaba en frente de ella juzgándola — Mírame a los ojos Starfire , si no tienes nada que ocultar —

— Bock , ya déjala — Robin lo quita con suma delicadeza para ver al guardián quien estaba serio y a punto de enfadarse pero el líder de los titanes trata de calmarlo — Ya no importa lo que pase , no podemos evitarlo —

— Robin tiene razón guapo ... ¿ Que tal si le damos a Chico Bestia una probada de su propia medicina ? — Todos miran a Raven con una sonrisa pero se quedaron en silencio un momento — ¿ Que dicen ? ¿ Si Chico Bestia se pasa de nuevo le damos una ? —

— Ok votemos — El ser de ojos dorados saca una hoja de papel con una pluma dorada — Bien por un lado los que quieren que Chico Bestia sea apaleado —

— ¿ Sabes que necesitas tinta para la pluma verdad ? —

— Robin ¿ hace cuanto nos conocemos ? ¿ 2... 3 Años ? — El asiente con la cabeza — ¿ Acaso crees que haria algo sin tener en consideración las consecuencia de mis actos —

— Solo te pregunte si tenias tinta —

— Solo escribe y ya — Bock'sarha le da la hoja y la pluma a Robin mientras que Terra miraba la torre mientras que el flash de las cámaras fotografiando la torre — Ok votemos —

 **Continuara**


End file.
